Pokedex Holder segunda generacion
by Kyurem 243
Summary: Aquí describo como serian los nombres,personalidades y apariencia de los nto haré el fanfic de ellos aquí solo doy las características.


**HooLaa a todos. Como verán borre todos mis FanFic para poder corregir los errores de ortografía que tanto molestaban en la lectura. Espero que me perdonen por esto pero lo hago por ustedes,para que disfruten mejor los Fanfic que hago por ustedes.Y sin nada más que decir que lo disfruten:**

PokeDexHolder segunda Generación.

Han pasado años desde que la última amenaza al mundo Pokemon fue derrotada por nuestros héroes. Llegaron los tiempos de paz a todas las regiones y nuestros amigos los Dexholders crecieron y formaron sus propias familias,conoscámos a sus hijos...

SPECIALSHIPPING:

Después de que el peligro acabara,Red comenzó a ver a Yellow de otra manera. Sentía la necesidad de verla todos los días,comenzaba a experimentar celos de cualquier chico que le hablara,tenia sueños sobre ella pero finalmente se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella.Y después de varios enredos,momentos vergonzosos,Red y Yellow se casaron y poco tiempo después...tuvieron un hijo.

Su nombre es Orange,es idéntico a Red pero ha heredado el cabello rubio de su madre,usa la misma ropa que Red solo que es de color naranja en lugar de rojo. Su personalidad es igual a la de Red,adora los combates pokemon y sueña con ser el futuro campeón de Kanto.

OLDRIVALSHIPPING:

Green y Blue no perdieron el tiempo, tuvieron una hija llamada Jane. Ella es idéntica a Blue solo que sus ojos son de color verde como los de Green. Viste con ropa formal color café y usa anteojos con lo que refleja su inteligencia. Su personalidad es seria como la de Green pero aun así es una persona que se preocupa por sus amigos y estará ahí para apoyarlos en todo momento.

MANGAQUESTSHIPPING:

Como era de esperarse Gold y Crystal Tambien tuvieron una hija cuyo nombre es Celene. Su cabello corto y de color negro con unos cuantos mechones de color azul como Crystal,sus ojos son de color azul cristalino como los de su madre. Ella se caracteriza por ser tímida, reflexiva, serena, muy educada, bondadosa y algo inocente. Lleva una capucha de color azul celeste, una chaqueta y pantalones color azul marino. Ella esta secretamente enamorada de Orange desde que eran pequeños,cada vez que Orange le habla o está muy cerca de ella se sonroja y en ocasiones se desmaya.

FRANTICSHIPPING:

Ruby y Sapphire no tardaron para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos de hecho fueron los primeros en casarse y después tuvieron un hijo llamado Rony .El se parece a Ruby,también sobresalen colmillos entre sus dientes como a Sapphire. El es un chico frío, severo, antipático, orgulloso ,sobresaliente en los combates y no le gustan los concursos pokemon o las cosas que hace Ruby. Tambien tiene un sentido de supervivencia si se llega a perder en cualquier medio natural y puede afrontar todo tipo de situacion. Viste con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans,tambien lleva unos guantes como los de Ruby y su camisa es de color azul que lleva un símbolo japonés de fuego y es el rival numero uno de Orange si se trata de batallas pokemon donde Rony siempre ha ganado hasta ahora.

COMMONERSHIPPING:

Diamond y Platinum tuvieron una hija llamada Akemi. Es igual a Platinum pero el color de su cabello es igual que el de Diamond. Viste igual que Platinum solo que no lleva el gorro típico que ella solía usar. Es una chica amable y cariñosa pero un poco presumida debido a que suele ropa costosa o llevar accesorios como anillos,aretes o collares de metales preciosos.

AGENCYSHIPPING:

Black y White tuvieron un hijo al que nombraron Gray por la combinación de los colores de sus nombres. Su físico igual a Black pero su cabello es castaño oscuro como White. El viste igual a Black con la diferencia de que el color de su chaqueta y gorra son de color gris. Suele tener un carácter muy efusivo y alegre a la vez de energético,tambiensuele ser sociable, trabajador, constante, responsable, fuerte y soñador. Le gusta tocar la guitarra y leer novelas románticas y de misterio. El esta perdidamente enamorado de Akemi tanto que colecciona fotos de ella en un álbum.

Ellos tienen 12 años ahora y les espera un viaje lleno de aventuras,sorpresas,peligros y mucho mas….

**Aquí termina las características de los hijos de los DexHolder. Aun faltan más hijos ¿Creen que dejaría a los demás si nada? Los publicare cuando se me ocurran nuevas características,nombres y personalidades y además cuando aparezcan en mi otro fanfic relacionado con este,ya que este servirá para decir como son.**

**Pregunta del Fic:**

**¿Cuál de estos 6 hijos te gusto mas?**

**Espero que les haya sus review pues eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo mas y mas :3**

**Chao.**


End file.
